


Artemis the hunter and Ahsoka the knight

by Butterflywithsass



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artemis Fowl invents hyperspace by accident, Artemis Fowl is being a mastermind, Artemis and Ahsoka annoy the shit out of each other, Artemis and Obi Wan bond over tea, Butler is so done, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Artemis Fowl, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflywithsass/pseuds/Butterflywithsass
Summary: In which, during Artemis’s mission to mars, he invents hyperspace and finds him and Butler in a galaxy far far away.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Artemis Fowl, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Artemis Fowl, Domovoi Butler & Artemis Fowl II, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi Wan Kenobi & Artemis Fowl
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Mars, maybe?

“D’arvit” Artemis swore under his breath as he checked the ship’s coordinates. This, was most certainly not the plan. How was he going to explain this to Butler? A mesmerizing swirl of light was all that could be seen out of the window.

Butler was napping and had apparently not noticed the tremors in the ship. It had taken Butler a few days to adjust to the sedentary confines of the rocket, and now he slept most of the time.

Artemis had been checking the engine controls. There surely had to be a way to make this more fuel efficient? After rechecking his calculations, Artemis plotted a new course, the trajectory should take less time than his original estimate.

The device Artemis had invented for space travel, was one that could calculate and instruct the engine to move at speeds almost as fast as light. It was incredibly complex, and coupled with the most powerful and precise engine Artemis could create, Mars, was a little over a year away.

But Artemis had been contemplating a new formula. One that could potentially reach speeds faster than light. Einstein claimed it was impossible to travel faster than light, but impossibilities had never stopped Artemis before. All it would take would be bending space time a little. Easier said than done, but if the theory of cosmic strings held up, it could transport him at speeds faster than the laws of reality would allow. Theoretically, Artemis could create a closed time curve using negative energy density. All he had to do now, was calculate the formula. 

With the formula, Artemis hoped to shorten the trip to be about a quarter of the time. After running some tests, Artemis concluded that it was very likely to work.

What Artemis had not expected was the sight. The stars outside were gone replaced by endless, fascinating, spinning light. It was beautiful. It was mesmerizing. It seemed to call him. It felt like the time he had time traveled, yet calmer. Unease crept through him when he realized, try as he might, he could not look away. Now fear took him. Artemis did not like being enthralled in sch a way. With an exhausting amount of strength, Artemis wrenched his eyes away from the window.

Glancing down at the coordinate monitor, Artemis’s heart stopped.

“D’arvit.”

Yes, this was most certainly not the plan.


	2. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka helps a strange vessel land on the Endurance.

“What is that thing?”

The goal had been simple: destroy the separatist fleet before it could reach Feluca. It seemed that victory would be theirs, but then, that thing had jumped out of hyperspace in the midst of their skirmish. Was it a probe? Maybe it was some sort of missile.

“I have no idea, Snips. Try hailing them.”

“Unknown vessel in sector 44, please identify yourself. You are in an active war zone.”

A buzz of static was her only answer, but as she adjusted the frequency, she could make out words.

“Lost…need help …”

“We’re sending some fighters to help you. Is your ship damaged?”

“No, but we’re……”

“If you can, please dock on board the ship in Sector 12.”

As Ahsoka watched, a droid fighter shot the vessel. It was not destroyed, but she could see that it had been thoroughly fried.

“Are you still there? Can you hear me?”

“Affirmative…lost navigation…life support.” Ahsoka fiddled with the frequency again. Whoever was on that ship had not lost their cool. Interesting.

“Fighters are on their way.”

Ahsoka watched the Republic fighters surround the vessel, and guide it to the _Endurance_.

Anakin who had been overseeing the destruction of the enemy ship, now came over to check on her.

“Who was that?”

“No idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to take place around the fourth season of the clone wars. It is unclear what age Ahsoka is, but I am imagining she is around seventeen or eighteen.


	3. Meetings

Artemis first registered the gray. It was everywhere. Whoever had designed this needed to put more wood in this room. Maybe some books, and curtains. Wait, wasn’t he supposed to be on his rocket? Then he remembered his mistake, and the chaos that came afterward. Thank god for the girl on the call. Where was Butler?

“Your friend is in the other room. We had to sedate him, but he’s fine, just getting some rest.”

Sitting beside him was a girl about his age. But she was one of the strangest people he had ever seen, and Artemis had seen quite a few strange people in his time. Her skin was brown, but with an orange hue. Her face was covered in white markings. Was it make up? But the strangest thing of all was her…Was it horns? Ears? Maybe it was a headdress? It was white and covered in blue stripes. Instantly, Artemis’s curiosity took hold, what was this strange alien girl? He had to admit, (although he quickly pushed the thought aside as it served to practical purpose) that she was remarkably pretty.

“Where am I?”

“You’re on a Republic Ship. You jumped out of hyperspace into the middle of a battle. It’s lucky you weren’t destroyed. That ship of yours is garbage by the way.”

Artemis analyzed everything she had just said. It would not due to appear ignorant in front of these people. Yes, they had saved him and Butler, but now they were effectively captives. He stashed away words like “Republic,” and “Hyperspace,” for future reference. He was also more than a little insulted by her estimation of his vessel.

“Well, I’m sure it’s not as big as yours, but it holds up well enough.”

“Actually, that hit you sustained, pretty much made it fall apart as soon as you landed. It’s what my master would call a “Very exciting landing.” She rolled her eyes at that last part.

“Your Master, wait. Are you some kind of servant?”

“ _I_ am a Jedi Padawan” she said crossing her arms.

“I see.” Artemis, in fact, did not see, but filed away the information.

“So. You’re a soldier? Why is someone your age participating in battle?”

“Watch it, mister. I’ve fought in plenty of battles.”

Her annoyance with his question was familiar. For he too, often encountered such questions from adults, usually accompanied by, “Where are your parents?”

Antagonizing her would not be productive. “I’m sorry, I’m in a strange place here. I meant no offense.” He then shifted the conversation by asking a different question, “Your Master, is he a Jedi too?”

“Yeah. One of the best.” She added, unable to help a bit of pride creeping into her voice.

“I see. Who were you fighting back there?”

At this she seemed surprised. “The Separatists, of course. Where have been that you don’t know who the Separatists are?”

“Well, I don’t get much news about them where I come from.” It was technically the truth, but Artemis did not have any desire to involve earth in whatever conflict this was, so he kept his explanation vague.

The girl studied him, clearly not taking his answer at face value. “Well, what’s your name anyway?”

“Artemis Fowl.”

“Well that’s an odd name, I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow, “I could say the same for you.”

“So, what are you going to do with us?”

“I’m going to take you to see General Skywalker, then if everything checks out you can go on your way.”

“You mean, if you conclude I’m not some sort of spy.”

“Basically, yeah. We can’t be too careful these days.”

Artemis sat up, and Ahsoka helped him out of the hospital bed.

“And how do you determine whether I’m a spy or not?”

“We’re just gonna ask some questions. You and your friend are certainly interesting characters. Kix found the strangest blaster and a few knives when he examined your friend. You also had tons of equipment in your ship too. Are you bounty hunters?”

“I like to be prepared.”

She led him out of the hospital room, the hallways were just as blandly designed. And every now and they passed Soldiers in white armor, some with their helmets on others without. After passing two or three, Artemis noticed that they all looked familiar. No, they were all the same. They had the same face. These were clones, weren’t they? The idea of clone soldiers made Artemis uncomfortable. Everything here felt much too militaristic. Everything except Ahsoka. She did not belong here, just as much as Artemis didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I am no physicist and definitely no genius. So to any mathematicians that are reading this I apologize. I just needed to come up with a plausible thought process for Artemis’s actions. Artemis may be smart, but he is also an idiot. And he messed up big time, or maybe succeeded. It depends on your point of view.
> 
> comments are always welcome and encouraged.


End file.
